1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, the present invention relates to wiring structures and associated fabrication methods for flat panel displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of commonly used image display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses, and electronic paper displays (EPDs). These image display devices are increasingly required to be smaller in size, lighter in weight, and lower in power consumption.
An LCD typically includes a color filter substrate having color filters, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate having a TFT array, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate.